Out of Exile
by queen-of-convenience
Summary: Fiona has left. Michael is confused. Michael's feeling a lot more than just "burned". Isn't it weird when a spy feels... lonely?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Burn Notice nor Michael Westen, Fiona Glenanne, Sam Axe, Madeline Westen, Seymor, Campbell and Strickler. They belong to USA channel and Matt Nix. The purpose of this is just some fun.

**Out of Exile - Chapter 1.**

_It's a good thing to have an ally you can trust: you know each other's moves, you get each other's ideas and eventually save each other's lives. But it's known to be a bad idea to get personally, emotionally involved with your ally. It can be good while it lasts but it can be painful if that relationship comes to an end. Especially if you lose your 'tactical support' over your job._

"I just can't stay here in Miami and watch", she said. Those words were pounding on Michael's head. They were there when he wasn't helping his mom - which he was avoiding now cause she was also pounding him with questions - or going over a gig with Sam, who - lucky Michael - kept his curiosity about his only "friend with ovaries" close to his vest. Michael was clearly upset. Those thoughts of Fiona were there everytime he remembered what he had done.

Sam and Michael were on the kitchen fixing another of those apparatus designed to open a safe. Fi would do it as fast as the expert she was, but she wasn't there -- of course. She was nowhere to be found. That fact made Michael impatient, irritated and - far worse than those - he wasn't focusing. For Sam, though, the worst of all was that he wasn't able to hide it. Fiona had a important role on his life in the past... and now once again. Who would have guessed it? Michael's soft spot was another person.

- "Mike, buddy, I hate bringing this up, y'know, but even I am worried about Fi. She hasn't called you or me or Maddy or Seymor. I even checked with that doctor guy she dated. It's weird, bro."

- "She's just fine, Sam. We both know that."

- "I know Fi. Not as well as you do. But I do know you, Mike."

- "Which means you'd know I'm not on the mood to talk about it. She left you and mom and Seymor and even Campbell. She left me and that's that."

- "Seriously, you're not like that, Michael. Not with the people you care about, especially Fi. And I gotta agree with her, this Strickler guy's not exactly the..."

- "He made it happen, Sam, you know that."

- "And that's the only thing you're interested in right now, isn't it, Mike?"

Sam left the room. Michael knew Sam wouldn't go M.I.A., he was just irritated over Michael's fake "I don't care" attitude. If Michael was just like any other person, he'd probably throw everything on the floor. He wasn't one of those people, of course, and that saved his apparatus so-called life. He just stood. He glanced at absolutely nothing. He was feeling wrong, like she said he could feel about Strickler. And if there's something he hated more than being wrong it's feeling wrong about something he had considered "right" on his mind.

- Fi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_It doesn't really matter how focused you are on your job, there is always a detail that makes you think about everything but your job. It could wheter or not you locked your door back at home or the fact that your ex-girlfriend who's been with you since you got burned is now heading home and there's nothing you can do to stop._

_Timing is everything when you're a spy. You can just waltz into a room filled with potential threat carring guns. It's ineffective and it leads to a bloodshed you probably don't want. So you have to wait. If you have a partner, take him with you. It's better if you two shift turns. The more energy you save now, the higher the chances you come out of a situation alive._

- "So that's it? Fi's leaving to Ireland anytime soon and you're here. And I'm also here doing Fi's job when I could be having some Sammy charm with Ms Reynolds. Way to go, Mike."

Michael were taking a nap when Sam said that. They were waiting for this "sorry excuse for a man" to go out of his hidden spot - not so hidden, though - for over four hours now. It was the same thing: another client, another gig, but no Fi.

- "Sorry Sam, I'd love her to stay, but she said she was doing what she had to do too and we both know I can't argue about doing what you've got to do. She even came here to ask for her gun back."

- "Which gun does she want back?"

- "The one I hid."

- "Very mature of you, Michael. You should do the same with her plane ticket. But hey, it's Fi. I'd love her to stay too... just don't tell her I told you that."

- "Did she come to you? Like, a goodbye or something?"

- "Yeah, she went over Mady's. If you can avoid your mom today, please do it. She's willing to kill you because you're not doing anything to stop..."

- "Sam..."

The bad guy was leaving the house, but Sam was too interest on a speech over what Madeline told him (to tell Michael), otherwise there'd be a speech for old Sam Axe as well.

- "...her, cause, man, Mady's crazy about Fi and about you two being to..."

- "Sam."

- "...gether."

- "SAM!"

- "WHAT?"

- "He's leaving, we gotta move."

- "Sorry, buddy."


End file.
